Calcium absorption in adult mono and dizygotic twins will be examined from inheritance from the comparison of the variance of absorption in the 2 populations. The same will be done on measurements of plasma calcitriol, calcidiol, vitamin D binding protein, PTH and calcitonin and plasma and urine calcium and phosphate.